Love is in Air
by hippl1234
Summary: So love hits they ice age follow the herd as they face hard choices in love! Rated T for futher chapters
1. Love is in air

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic I hope u guys like it. This takes place kind of after ice age 4 so I hope u like it oh and manny is still kind of over protective of peaches STILL! **

Love is in air

Peaches sat bored to death there was nothing to do Sid was wandering around looking for granny. Diego was on a date with shira. Crash and Eddie well they were being stupid as always. And poor Louis was sick in bed. Her parents well they were resting in the shade. Well, her dad was, her mom was hanging from a tree, as always.

Suddenly "hey Peaches!" yelled Ethan. Peaches head jerked up "Oh Ethan hi! Said squeaked "so what are u up to?" chuckled Ethan "Oh not much just here being bored" peaches stood up and walked over to Ethan. "So if you are not busy do u want to go on a walk with me?" he asked nervously. Peaches thought about it then faced Ethan and answered "It wouldn't hurt anyone right?" Ethan smiled and they headed for the forest

SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST

"Hey so peaches how's life?" Ethan asked "Not bad peaches answered him but after the answer peaches felt shaking under her feet she let a small scream as a tree was about to fall on top of her. Ethan shouted "Peaches!" then pushed her out of the way and Peaches fell on top of him and their lips where getting closer and closer "Ethan?" peaches whispered

**I not sure if its short but no rude comments I'm just beginning so plez be polite I want negative comment to improve the story not to make me feel bad I have a lot to worry about because im starting school this Monday but I will update soon**

**See ya,**

**Hippl1234 ;)**


	2. Shocking news

Paste your document here...

** Hi ppl I updating and I'm not one of those person that forget they even has a story to update so ill fit it in and I starting to make one about one of Diego and Shira's daughters. Anyway thank u KalyaDestroyer and maybe Raz will return (or maybe not) you'll see. And I love ur stories**

CHAPTER 2: SHOCKING NEWS

"Ethan"

peaches whispered slowly closing her eyes, breathing heavily Ethan kissed her before actually realizing that

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry peaches"

he said as he was getting off of her he started to walk away thinking

_ stupid how could you have done that she's going to hate you forever because she probably doesn't like u_

"Ethan wait!"

Peaches said running to him

"I…I..." she took a deep breath before saying

"Ethan I...I love you"

she said hoping for the answer she wanted.

Sure enough

"Really Peaches you aren't kidding with me?" Ethan said hopefully. Peaches kissed him and said "does this answer your question?

WITH DIEGO AND SHIRA

"Hey can I ask you something Diego?"

Shira asked "Umm sure shira lets go in the cave it's starting to get dark.

Inside the cave shira asked

"uh Diego I was think that maybe we…we could go hunting together"

she blurted out while thinking

_ no! your supposed to tell him your feelings and asked him if he would go on a date with u._

_ come shira you can do it _

"no I can't"

Shria said to herself I'm two afraid to have my heart broken like the last time

"sure Shira I would love to go hunting with you."

"How about we meet outside the north part of the forest?"

Diego asked a little bit disappointed but Shira didn't really notice.

She just nodded her head before going outside again.

**Hey people I just love Shira and Diego they r just so cute together anyway back to the story**

**With Weiner oh! I meant Louis hee hee ;P**

_Man I hate leaving peaches along._

_ But I can't help it! I'm sick in bed._

_ What can I do? _

_I'll just have to wait until I get better to tell her_

(**(by the way Louis also has a crush on peaches but she just thinks of him as a friend and in your review tell me what name u would want Louis' new crush to be here are the choices**

**~Marie**

**~Alexa**

**~Jade**

**~Carolina (or Caroline)**

**And ~Carol Ann (or without the Ann I don't care)**

Suddenly Louis heard laughing

_Huh? _

_Who could that be_ he wondered what he heard next shocked him.

**So their it is chapter 2 sorry for the shortness but there is really not much Manny/Ellie to but in its mostly Diego/Shira and Peaches/Ethan But I will update soon oh and don't forget about the Wiener I mean Louis new crush's name part three out soon**

**hippl123:)**


	3. The new girl

THE NEW GIRL

**Hi ppl im updating and today Louis finally meets his new crush so voting ends today! so far school is great! But I have to start thinking on whose my date at the fall dance in September. Wish me luck! The name of louis' crush got 78 percent of the vote so I hope you all like it and I shout out to…**

** KungFuPandaGirl,**

** KaylaDestroyer,**

** Tabbypie101, and **

** GomezDuenas **

**I hope u all enjoy this story.**

WITH ETHANS GIRL GROUP

"Omg did you heard Ethan's going out with peaches!"

steffie said excited about the new gossip.

_Peaches and Ethan huh when did that happen I always tried telling her that Ethan was busy so when DID that happen?_

As Louis was trying to answer this he was starting to walk to peaches cave to go ask her these questions

_im sure they're just making this up surly if peaches was in love with Ethan again she would tell me right?_

_ Im her best friend for Pete's sake. _

_She tells me everything like when she was embarrassed of her family and when she thought that her mom and dad wouldn't get back together when they had that big fight they had when she was 11._

_ I mean compare to the Ethan problem those are like a tiny bug! _

_I mean this problem is huge!_

He went and asked manny if peaches was home and he said no so he went to go find her somewhere else.

WITH PEACHES AND ETHAN

"Oh Ethan I really want my family to know about us I do but my dad will never let us be if only there was some way you could… I got it!"

Ethan jumped a little because he was deep in thought about doing something special for Peaches.

"Huh? Oh! Yea but maybe as time goes on your da might accept me as your boyfriend it's not like I ever tried to hurt him right?"

he said hopefully. "we will see" Peaches answered

WITH DEIGO AND SHIRA

"Hey kitty" Diego said. "Don't call me kitty" Shria growled

"Ok, ok" Diego started to walk into the forest turned around and yelled back

"are you coming or what? Shria followed him.

_Geez what have I gotten myself into?_

_ Im not hungry and I have to go hunting well this better be good I hope Diego won't mind if I don't eat anything_

Shria though as she was walking with Diego.

WITH LOUIS

_Where can she be?_

_ I hope she not with ETHAN or else ill never be able to tell her my feelings for her._

_S_uddenly Louis heard a crash and rushed to see what was going on in the meadow.

he looked behind a rock to see a girl who was clearly caring too much stuff

and she was a very pretty mole hog with pink highlights Louis walked up to her and asked

"hi im Louis what's your name" the girl put down her stuff smiled and answered

"hi Louis nice to meet you my name is… Carolina.

WITH SHRIA AFTER THE HUNTING TRIP WITH SHRIA

Shria sadly headed back to the meadow to see if she could find Crash and Eddie because Ellie was looking for them.

she finally found then and told them to hurry home because Ellie was looking for them.

After they left she thought she would look for Diego but so far,

he was nowhere to be found so she thought of heading back home.

_ Where could he be? _

She wondered.

Then she heard some rumbling noises in the bush near the apple tree

"Diego?"

she cautiously ask hoping it was him.

"No it's me"

he came out with a evilsh happy smile.

Shria gasped

"Eric!"

**Hope you all liked it I'll be updating soon!**

**Hippl1234;)**


	4. The Promise

**Hi ppl in updating I have a lot of ideas for this story but im also trying out for yearbook school play and the math team and wind ensemble **

**THE PROMISE**

WITH SHIRA!

"Eric." Shria said shocked.

_No! _

_Why did he come back why at this time I'm not ready!_

_I regret the promise I made to him after he showed me that Alex was cheating on me and that he saved me._

_He DID help me run away but now I'm in love with Diego not him._

She asked "why are you here"?

He responded "to get the promise you made me after I helped you escape."

Shria looked away.

He grabbed her face and said in his soft voice

"Oh Shria what you promised to do is only little you just have to give me a son and a daughter that's all"

He said caressing her cheek.

"Humph"

Shria sighed she DID promise that but that was the first thing that came to her on that day.

FLASHBACK

The trees were on fire.

Shria could smell humans with guns and there dogs.

She had to get out of there!

But how!

_How am I going to get out of here I don't want to die! _

_Oh look Eric's there!_

"Eric!"

"Help me please!"

He wasn't coming!

"Oh Eric I promise that if you help me I'll give you the children that sally couldn't give you."

"I PROMISE!" she yelled.

As quick as a flash he ran and cut the vines to let her free.

But hunters already caught up to them. "Run Shria run!" he yelled to her as she ran but she could hear what he said after "DON'T forget your promise!"

Then all she heard was a "ahoy there mate I'm Captain Gutt here to help"

END OF FLASHBACK

WITH PEACHES ELLIE AND MANNY

"Hey dad is it alright if a few friends come over for dinner"

Peaches asked holding her breath

_Please say yes please._

"Which friends?" Manny asked

"Oh just Louis and Ethan" she said trying very hard to be calm.

"I guess." He mumbled

"Thank you so much daddy!"

She raced outside to go tell Ethan the good news

_Something's funny here_ Ellie thought

Sid came in the cave and asked

"Have ya seen granny's teeth because if I eat another prune I'll die!"

"Hey Sidney can ya chew this prune for me."

Granny called

Sid fainted

WITH DIEGO

_How can I tell Shria the way I feel about her?_

She makes me feel like a kitty when I'm near her but I try to show her my though man act. 

_Maybe I could take her on a walk in the meadow. No, too plain._

_Or maybe….._

"Fine I'll do it Eric" Shria said

Eric gave her a kiss "meet you here tomorrow shilea" he playfully said. She blushed because that was the name only her family and Raz called her

_She is dating another guy!?_

Diego was surprised and heart broken

"I'll show you kitty" he mumbled under his breath

WITH RAZ ON A ISLAND

Raz groaned.

She felt pain in her knees stomach and head

"Where am I?" she asked her self

She heard some yelling and ran over to see what was going on over by seien cover

Raz didn't really love someone so the sirens had no control over her.

She gasped "OH….MY…GOD!" she screamed

It was captain

And he was…..

DEAD

**I hope you all like this story and wish me luck at the tryouts for the school play on Tuesday the 4****th**** and I WILL be upgrading soon wow this took 4 whole pages no wait 4 ½ pages so ill see you all very soon**

**Peace**

**Hippl1234 J**


	5. WHO'S THE FATHER

WHO'S THE FATHER?

**Hi ppl im back sorry I broke my arm and was at the hospital and it still hurts but I can type, sort of. So I hope you all aren't mad at me but this will be a good story maybe not long though because my hand hurts. Better safe than sorry right? Well hope you all enjoy!**

The next day with peaches trying to find Louis

"Louis! Where r u!"

"You're invited to come to my house for dinner."

"Can I bring a friend?"

He asked as he was walking with Carolina.

"Oh! Louis who is this?"

She sweetly asked looking at peaches

"I'm peaches and you r?"

She took out her trunk and Carolina shook it

"I'm Carolina a friend of Louis and of course we would love to go to dinner at your house"

She said nudging Louis who was lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh yea see ya later peaches"

He said guiding Carolina to the lake

With Diego and Shria

"Hey kitty" he said

Shria faked laugh she just wasn't in the mood.

Today was the day she was going to meet Eric to….well you know

She quickly stood up and ran to the lake yelling behind her back "I'm going to the … meadow see ya later!"

Diego got very angry he went to go and continue with his plan to get Shria jealous with another girl.

WITH ELLE IN THE VILAGE

_This just doesn't make since I mean peaches' inviting Ethan and Louis makes sense but peaches gone every day?_

_Now that something you do see every day well now you do I mean even though she 14 she's old enough to take care of herself_

_Oh well maybe it's just me_

That night with Shria and Eric

"h-hey Eric." Shria said a little bit afraid.

This is something she pictured her and Diego doing not her and…

Eric

_Well Shria you might as well make the best of it. _

_You've always wanted to be a mother Right?_

_Just think cubs!_

_They'll love you and you'll love them_

Her thoughts where interrupted by Eric

"Come on Shria lets go inside…

THE NEXT DAY AT PEACHES CAVE WITH CAROLINA LOUIS AND ETHAN

"So peaches what's with the new hairdo?" Carolina asked

'I just thought I would try something new

"It looks good on you" she complimented

Ethan and Louis nodded in agreement

One week later

Shria and Diego where by the lake when suddenly Shria ran to the nearest bush and puked.

"Oh my god Shria, you ok?

He said running over to her

"How could you just throw up I mean I ate the same thing as you".

He said looking at Shria

Then he realized it

"Oh

My

God

Shria

You're...

Shria fainted

Pregnant.

With Raz on the island

_Oh my god he's dead the cap'n dead what am I going to do?_

_Where's Shria? _

_It's not fair that she got her happy ending and I didn't._

Just then she heard a voice behind her

"Hey" the voice said

"Im Cody what's your name"

Raz turned around to see the most beautiful par of amber eyes

"Im…" she said thinking about saying her real name or Raz

"I'm Rachelle nice too meet you"

With Shria and Diego

Shria started to regain conscience "Huh?"

Diego turned around "Shria..."

Shria looked confused

"What happened?"

Diego started "Shria you're..."

"I'm what!?" Shria asked alarmed

"Pregnant"

Shria was silent

"Who's the father?" Diego angrily asked

"I am" Eric shouted

_YOU_ Diego roared

**OH MY GOD WHATS GONNA HAPPENED? ILL BE UPDATING SOON BY THE WAY SOMEONE WANTED TO KNOW WHAT SEASON IT WAS AND DUH! IT'S WINTER! SEE YOU SOON**

**-HIPPL1234J**


End file.
